


Wind Beneath My Wings

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother's love is unconditional...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Beneath My Wings

Her lip curled a bit when she heard moaning  coming from her son’s room. She was familiar with the sound, but this time he wasn’t alone.

 

She’d always known that they would become more than just friends. As a mother she’d learned to follow her instinct. Like that moment in the forest when her instinct overruled the cowardice in her heart. She lied, and saved his life.

 

He never spoke to her about it. Instead he wordlessly thanked her by freeing her son from his inner demons. As a loving mother she kept her distance and let her son go.


End file.
